There are already various types of suspension preheaters in which the individual heat exchanger stages are formed for example by cyclones, vortex chambers or countercurrent chambers, the heat exchanger stages arranged one above the other generally being supported in or on a tower-like framework.
These known suspension preheaters have generally proved to be satisfactory in practice. However, for reasons associated with process or operations technology, another preheating stage occasionally has to be added to suspension preheaters of the standard type which, in many cases, involves considerable structural alterations, for static reasons, to the supporting framework and also undesirably long stoppages of an entire fine material treatment plant, particularly where modifications have to be made to already existing preheaters.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a suspension preheater of the type referred to above which can be extended in a structurally simple manner.